


The Watchtower Files

by Randomideaguy



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomideaguy/pseuds/Randomideaguy
Summary: Long story short, I've been having writer's block. So, in order to encourage myself to write, I created a random prompt generator (link here). Basically it gives me two heroes and a villain, then I have to try and write a story about that set up. I don't know how many I will do, but I figured I should have a central place to put them and maybe also open myself up to some constructive criticism about my writing.





	1. Wonder Woman / Martian Manhunter / Lex Luthor

Chapter One: Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman VS Lex Luthor

====

“Are you sure about this, boss?” The blonde haired woman asked carefully as she looked down out of the helicopter, wind and rain streaking her face as it was lit up by a momentary flash of lightning. 

“I’m sure about the science. And the money is just a nice bonus.” The suited bald man across from her said simply as he steepled his fingers together. Below them, a ship bobbed in and out of view. It was barely visible on the black waves of the Atlantic Ocean. 

“Well, I guess we’ll get after it, then.” The blonde woman said, edging to the open doorway and placing her feet on the slippery railing. She closed her eyes for a moment, just listening to the sounds of the storm. She was about to push off when the bald man grabbed her wrist. 

“Mercy…” Lex said, giving her a meaningful look, “Just be careful.” The blonde woman - Mercy Graves - just nodded before jumping out of the helicopter. She held her arms and legs close to her body, allowing herself to plummet quickly to the choppy waters below. In the chaos of the storm her arrival was just as unnoticed as the helicopter hiding in the clouds above. 

Lex sighed, watching her swim towards the ship and pull herself up the large metallic side with only her bare hands. He reached to the seat next to him, grabbing a slender device and turning on the bright screen. He tapped a few buttons and moments later there was a barely audible *click* as two drones detached from the helicopter. 

With a flick of his wrist, Lex had the door of the helicopter close. Once fully encased in darkness, he turned back to his computer pad and stared as two video feeds came up - the two drones circling the ship. They quickly got a bead on Mercy, and through special lenses they were able to see below the deck. 

“Let’s get to work.” 

====

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Diana.” The black man said as he draped his hat on the back of the chair before he sat down. Across from the large oaken desk was a tall woman, darkskinned with clearly visible powerful forearms showing through her suit jacket. 

“Of course. It’s not often that a member of the League comes to visit in the Hague.” Diana said, leaning back breezily in her own chair. She pushed a glass of iced tea across to J’onn, who was clearly sweating. 

It was more from the humidity than the heat, and of course the fact that the planet Earth was much hotter on average than Mars, which is where John hailed from. Diana sighed, opening a drawer on her desk and pulling out a slim computer-like device. 

“I wish it was a social call, but I understand why you came to me. I know you couldn’t say more on the phone - this room is secured by the Amazons, so you can say whatever you like here. What seems to be the trouble?” Diana asked, looking John in the eyes with great sympathy. 

“Well, you see -” John began, pausing to take a sip of the offered iced tea, “A handful of refugees from Mars had made a home for themselves in the United States. But things over there have gotten… tense, so to speak. So I arranged for them to have safe passage across the Atlantic.” 

“I’m guessing the President wasn’t too happy to let them go unhindered.” Diana mused, frowning as she flipped through documents on her computer pad, containing information John had shared on this group of Martian refugees. John nodded grimly. 

“But with the right supporters I was able to get them out of the border, at the least.” John paused, “And I really thought that was the end of it. But they got caught in a storm on the way here and we lost contact.” 

“With the people, not the ship.” Diana said, spinning her computer pad around to show John where a group of Amazons had hauled the aforementioned ship out of the water. John nodded, a very sad look on his face. 

“Based on everything that’s been going on, you understand that I fear the worst.” John said, looking downward. Diana smiled easily, reaching across the table and grabbing John’s hand. 

“And you need someone with international political clout to help with the rescue effort, in case the United States government really is involved.” Diana helped John. 

====

“I had my informants do a cursory search of the ship already,” Diana said as she stepped off the invisible jet and onto the deck of the ship, which had found itself pulled onto a coral reef by Amazonian fisherwomen. 

“It’s about what you would expect, signs of forced entry - superpowered most likely. We found a bolted door ripped off the hinges, what looked like finger marks on the dented metal.” Diana explained as she walked towards a nearby door, leading Martian Manhunter (who had now assumed his more natural form) towards a nearby stairwell. 

“Distinct holes in four sections of the ship, some metallic residue that suggests the kidnapper had technological help.” Diana continued as they exited the stairwell into a dark and wet corridor. It didn’t take them long to reach the door that Diana had mentioned before. If he had a heart, John would’ve felt it sink at this moment. 

“I can feel great fear, this room reeks of it’s residue.” John said solemnly as he walked around the room - there were signs of a quick move. Left behind blankets, children’s toys, turned over bits of food. He paused as Diana stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, we will find them. I just need you to do your mind thingy to help us track them down.” Diana paused, smiling at him, “Can you do that?” John nodded slowly, closing his eyes as the markings on his chest began to glow a bright red. 

“They’re all still together, however their essence is faint. Someone is trying to block their abilities but there are too many of them.” John said, almost a whisper. He bent down, slowly reaching around without closing his eyes. He soon seized upon a blanket, pulling it close to his chest. 

“I’ll need something personal of theirs to focus on.” John paused, a great sadness entering his voice, “Diana, they are so frightened… but, I know where they are.” 

====

“Hey boss, looks like we’ve got company.” Mercy said as she spun away from the screens that she had been pouring over. At first Lex did not respond, bending down so he could get closer to the “subject” currently laid out on the table. After a moment he grunted in frustration, standing up and throwing the green stained scalpel into the nearby waste bin. 

“And just when I thought I was making progress.” Lex said, turning to a nearby wash station and cleaning his gloves before disposing of them. He nodded to Mercy, who pulled the security feed in question up to the larger screen. It was barely visible, but two heat signatures could be seen floating nearby their secret base. 

“We knew this would happen eventually.” Lex said, walking from the operating table to a nearby locker where he began undoing the rest of his surgery garb, “You’ve transmitted the information gained so far through to the President?” 

“Yep, even got a partial payment.” Mercy said, stepping over to the lockers as well so that she could help Lex out of his clothes and into a form fitting black uniform. Lex nodded, adjusting his suit. 

“Good. And the data we’ve gathered is a good start. We just need to buy ourselves more time.” Lex said, turning from the lockers and pit-pattering his way to behind them. On a pedestal sat a darkened metallic object, like a monster hiding in wait. Lex paused, turning behind him to look past Mercy, who was currently in her own state of undress as she switched into a similar black uniform. 

“Continue the experiment without me.” He said, causing two drones to drop down from the ceiling. The surgery table lifted up, dropping the unmoving form on it into a chute underneath where it disappeared into the blackness. As the two drones prepared the surgery equipment, a green skinned child was dragged into the room by a similar drone. They struggled at first, but a quick sedative applied by one of the drones knocked them out cold. 

Satisfied that his work was continuing, Lex stepped onto the pedestal and placed his hand on a nearby button. His fingerprint caused the platform to light up, giving the garish green armor an almost radioactive glow. 

“Let’s get this over with, so we can continue with the experiment.” Was all Lex said as he stepped towards the armor. 

====

“It’s fairly likely he’s noticed us coming, even with the Invisible Jet.” Wonder Woman said as she slowly let the ship down. Outside, the weather was much different to the humid heat of the Hague where Diana’s office had been located. But it certainly seemed to suit Martian Manhunter much better, as he glided easily out of the ship and onto the arctic ice below. 

“That suits me fine. I am in the mood for violence.” John said quietly. Diana looked grim, pulling her dark cloak around her and stepping down the ramp herself. 

“You felt another one drop off?” She asked. John just nodded, staring at the fortress before them. It was barely visible, hidden well in the ice. One would not even notice it was there unless they were looking at it from the ground level - from the sky it was invisible among the mounds of ice. 

“I think we should duck.” Was all John could say before their world lit up brilliant orange in flames as a rocket crashed almost directly at Diana’s feet and exploded without warning. The Amazonian warrior princess was thrown back by the blow, curling her body into a ball in the air and trying to bring her unwilling flight path under her own control. 

Back at the crater, John rematerialized right where he had been standing - just in time to take a blow the face from an armored hand. He crashed against the side of the Invisible Jet, bouncing off and landing on his knees. A blonde woman towered above him, a golden band around her head that John already knew would make reading her mind impossible. 

“Perish.” Was all he said as he lunged at his attacker, grappling with her even as a green blur passed over his head - he knew it was heading straight for Ms. Prince. John was forced back in the snow as Mercy, while still grappling with him, lifted up a leg and kicked him backwards. Martian Manhunter grunted in pain, glaring up at her again as she pulled a sword out from behind her back. 

A few hundred yards away, Woman Woman had recovered to her feet just in time to block a punishing punch from the powered armor of Lex Luthor. It took both of her hands to block his single armored fist and she knew that left an opening for his other hand to bring some kind of weapon to bear. Not willing to give her the chance, Wonder Woman jumped backwards and reached to her belt, pulling out a glowing yellow rope. 

“I’m not in the mood for therapy today, Diana.” Lex simply said as both of his fists turned into large cannons. Diana just shook her head, snapping the rope so that it uncoiled to it’s full length. 

“The therapy isn't for you,” She simply muttered as the two rockets launched towards her. Diana flipped into the air, her muscled frame barely passing between the two rockets. She had only just landed on her feet when the laser cannon on Lex’s shoulder began firing rounds at her. Between that and the explosions behind her, Diana was forced to strafe to the right to avoid being incinerated. 

Thanks to her speed, it didn’t take her long to get enough of a lead on the laser cannon to get a bead on Lex, and specifically the joints of his armor. Her lasso whipped out, wrapping around his leg and tightening with magical accuracy. Realizing he was caught, Lex quickly turned his rockets to full burn to try to escape. 

Diana pulled with all of her might, enhanced considerably by the glowing rope she was holding. She allowed herself to be pulled slightly, only so that she could position herself directly under Lex and out of the direct line of fire of his laser cannon. 

Back over by the Invisible Jet, John had made an attempt turn in incorporeal to avoid dealing with Mercy’s blade. Needless to say, he was fairly irritated when the enhanced weapon was still capable of injuring him even while he was incorporeal. 

Resorting to a more offensive tactic, John had lead the fight to a nearby mountain of snow where he was now distracting the antagonistic amazonian by flinging huge chunks of rocks and solid ice with his mind. While Mercy was adept at blocking the debris and slicing it in the air before it reached her, she was too focused on protecting herself on that front that she failed to realize the tactical error in placing herself under an overhang. 

Once she was suitably drawn in, John grunted with exertion as he used the full strength of his mind’s power to bring the mountain crashing down upon them. While Mercy was buried under the tons of rock, ice, and other debris, John turned incorporeal and floated upwards through it all. 

Back in the stratosphere, Lex continued to climb higher as he found Diana a hard target to hit from the angle she was currently at. It didn’t take them long to reach near the upper edge of the atmosphere, with Diana desperately holding her breathe even as she exerted herself to pull her entire body up using the Lasso of Truth. 

With one last exertion Diana found herself clinging to the foot of Lex’s power armor, gritting her teeth as the flames of his boosters licked against her face. With the huge gusts of wind at this height and the lack of proper air, Diana found it difficult to move. In fact, she was unable to dodge one of Lex’s stray laser shots, letting her arm get burnt for her efforts. 

Still, she had made it to him and once there she climbed onto his back, gritting her teeth once again as Lex forced a powerful electrical current to the outside of the suit in order to “encourage” her to leave him alone. With a quick grasp of her hand, Diana ripped into the central unit on the back of Lex’s power armor. Within moments his boosters cut out, in addition to the painful electric shock that had been coursing through her just moments before. 

They catapulted towards the Earth, which Wonder Woman practically riding Lex’s armor like a skateboard to avoid getting burned by the heat of re-entry. Said heat was soon snuffed out as the two crashed unceremoniously into the ice below. As the snow settled around them, Diana breathed a sigh of relief, hopping off of her downed foe and using her foot to kick him over. 

While the visor to Lex’s armor was cracked and there was clearly blood pouring from a broken nose and glass injuries, Lex was definitely still breathing. Diana reached down, pushing her hand through the armor over his chest until she felt flesh. From there, she turned her hands sideways and pulled, opening his armor like a can of beans. 

“Alright asshole, let's get you up.” Diana said as she pulled the injured Lex out of the armor and the snow. She quickly latched a manacle around his wrist, and with a bit of a harder pull than usual led him back to the Invisible Jet. 

Despite being site one for a heavy duty missile strike, the Jet itself was completely in tact. Including the brig. Over the horizon, she saw the base that Lex and Mercy had exited from was currently in flames. Coming up said hill was none other than Martian Manhunter, with many others of his kind trailing behind. 

“Did you get the Henchlady?” Diana asked as she slammed the door shut behind Lex. John shook his head, simply motioning to the group of scared refugees behind him. 

“I buried her under a ton of rock, then ran to save my siblings. Upon my return I found she had disappeared.” John said. Diana shrugged, motioning to the closed cell door behind him. 

“You did the right thing. Long as we got the mastermind here, I think this whole thing is tidied up real nicely.” Diana asked, grinning. John just shook his head, joining her at the side of the ramp to the jet as the other Martians slowly filed aboard. 

“I hope you are right, Diana Prince. But I fear this is only the beginning of something much, much worse.” John said anxiously. Diana shrugged, grasping John’s shoulder tightly. 

“Bah, you’ve been spending too much time with Bruce.” She said, turning to the group of Martians, “Now who here has had Amazonian desert pastries before?”


	2. Black Canary / Superboy / Trigon

“Jesus, kid! You always this loud?” Dinah Lance spun around to see the small framed teenager who had just touched down on the concrete behind her. The kid just looked at her, tipping down his sunglasses so that she could see his sarcastic eye roll. 

“Not my fault I travel in style.” He said, striding easily over to where she had parked her motorcycle. She had returned to looking through her binoculars at the warehouse across the street, but Kon-El didn’t seem done yet. 

“That’s a nice leather!” He said, pinching a piece of her signature leather jacket, “Where’d you get it!” Black Canary sighed, lowering the binoculars and turning to look at the kid. 

“Look kid, we can compare leather jacket shopping later on. Right now we’ve got a group of homeless kids disappearing into that warehouse every night.” Black Canary said, pointing at the aforementioned warehouse. Kon-El frowned, looking serious now as he leaned past Dinah and squinted at the warehouse in question. 

“Well, it can’t be Calle 18. They’re a little less subtle with their decor.” Kon-El commented as he gazed past the brick walls of the warehouse, which actually looked quite empty. 

“That and I’ve been kicking their asses all around Mexico City all week.” Dinah explained, turning to her bike and stowing away her binoculars. Kon-El grinned in return, stowing his signature sunglasses in the same spot.

“So they’re going in and disappearing, got it.” Superboy parsed together to the information himself, “I’m guessing another ‘tribute’ is arriving tonight?” Black Canary turned and looked at him, smiling. 

“Maybe you’re not as unprofessional as I thought, kid.” Black Canary said as she turned the corner and began sprinting towards the warehouse. Kon-El frowned after her, running right behind and muttering to where she could here -

“That’s Superman to you miss, none of that kid stuff.” 

It didn’t take long for the two superheroes to take their places appropriately clothed in darkness, crouching on the rafters above the warehouse and on opposite ends from each other. Dinah’s timing couldn’t have been more perfect. She and Kon had barely gotten into position when the windows of the warehouse were lit up brightly by a pair of headlights. 

There was a shuffling as a small group of people entered the warehouse, kicking the door open loudly and scaring up a small troupe of bats that had taken up residence near the front door. With the car’s headlights illuminating the long empty floor of the warehouse, Superboy and Black Canary were just able to make out the forms of six people. 

“Let’s get this over with, I’ve got a poker game to get back to.” The head guy said as he forced one of the other shadowed figures to their knees. He removed the sack from around their head, revealing the scared pre-teen underneath. Superboy’s fist clenched, but Black Canary held a finger up to indicate that they should wait. 

After all, where were these kids disappearing to? 

The men formed a circle around the victim, holding hands and chanting with their eyes closed. Kon-El looked at Dinah with raised eyebrows, as if looking for permission to go. Below them, a reddish shape started to form beneath the group of people, with each man representing a point in a hellish pentagram while their pre-teened victim was caught in the middle. 

Dinah didn’t move until she saw the lead man reach towards his belt, where a large knife was strapped to his waist. Eyes wide, she dived down towards the door where the group of men had entered. She had barely touched the concrete when she opened her mouth, angling her head up so that she would avoid hurting the victim. And then she screamed. 

The group of men were flung across the room, with some smashing unceremoniously into large stone pillars that held the building up. Using the confusion as cover, Superboy darted into the pentagram as soon as the Canary Cry subsided, snatching up their victim and carrying her across the warehouse. 

“Te no paraces a mexicano,” The pre-teen said mere moments after Superboy had deposited her across the warehouse. Superboy just snickered, motioning towards where the five men were slowly picking themselves up even as Black Canary stalked towards them. 

“Neither do they. Americans?” Superboy asked, bending down so that he was eye level with the younger girl. He pulled off his leather jacket and slipped it around her shoulders. The girl shook her head, a small bit of fear still in her eyes as she pulled the jacket closer around her. 

“No, mucho peor.” The girl said. As if one cue, there was a thwacking sound across the warehouse. Superboy spun his head around, turning and seeing Black Canary now getting launched across the warehouse - right towards him. He didn’t really have time to dodge, as he had to both catch the blonde haired warrior and also keep her from crashing into the child they had just saved. 

“The hell?” Superboy asked as he slowly set down the Canary, staring as the five men approached them. They all had their hands up, this time forming the pentagram as a sort of hologram just past their hands. Their eyes matched the red glow from before. 

“I take it they’re not your run of the mill kidnappers?” Superboy asked, darting across the room to deal a crushing blow to the man on the farthest left. While most normal men would’ve been knocked into the next state, the man’s head simply snapped back and then back forward again as he snarled at Superboy. 

“No one interferes with the designs of Trigon!” Was all Superboy got out before he was launched backwards again. He stopped himself by bracing against a nearby stone pillar, glancing over at where Black Canary was wiping a small bit of blood off of her lip. 

“It had to be magical, didn’t it?” Superboy groaned as he allowed himself to slide down to the ground level again. He would’ve quipped some more, or maybe asked instructions from Black Canary, but he saw two of the demon possessed goons already gunning towards the girl again.  
And they were promptly slammed against the wall by a Canary Cry. 

“Take care of that, they won’t be down for long.” Dinah said as she nodded to Superboy. Kon breathed a sigh of relief, speeding over to where the girl in his jacket had been attempting to sneak out of the building when the men had tried to attack her again. 

First Kon jumped on the head of the nearest one, who hadn’t yet gotten up. The effect with his super strength was to split the concrete as he pushed the man’s head into it. Then he turned around as the other man had already recovered and was running towards the girl. 

“Move, I’m gay!” Kon-El quipped as he sped past the man, smashing him in the ribs and sending him away - this time the guy really did crash through the brick walls of the warehouse and there was a distinct crashing noise outside. 

Back over with the other three demon men, Black Canary was smiling as the three encircled them. She removed her jacket, holding it slightly away from her as she glanced between the trio. 

They converged on her at once, from three different angles. Black Canary tossed her jacket at the fact of the first one, momentarily distracting him while she roundhouse kicked the one behind her. She tanked a blow from the third to her side, turning on her heel and punching the guy in the nose. When the guy just grinned while blood poured from his nose, she added a flurry of three more punches for good measure. 

At this point the first guy had recovered from the jacket, and Black Canary sidestepped as he tried to lunge at her. As he passed, she grabbed the back of his belt buckle and lifted him off of the ground. She dropped him again soon after, digging her heel after him to shove his face further into the ground. 

As she spun around again to see two more lunging at her, she let loose her Canary Cry, sending them flying back. Outside, there was screeching noises briefly followed by an old style muscle car blasting through the doors, complete with trap music and all. Superboy pulled up next to her, and inside the car she could see the pre-teen strapped up in the backseat. 

“Can you even drive!?” Dinah asked as she jumped through the window into the passenger seat. She had barely landed when Kon slammed on the gas, sending the car tumbling over one of the crazed Trigon assailants. 

They burst through the doors on the opposing side of the warehouse, giving Dinah a chance to jump out of her car and over to her motorcycle. She nodded at Superboy, giving him the chance to peel off into the distance while she kicked her motorcycle into gear. 

Even now she saw ten red eyes staring at her out of the darkness of the warehouse, followed by an inhuman scream and then the five demon powered assailants running fast enough to keep up with her bike as she began to go after Superboy. 

Black Canary gunned the motor, putting herself barely ahead of the pack of demon men. She reached into her motorcycle, pulling out a Queen Tech macguffin - or at least that’s what she called it. It roughly resembled a bulky taser, albeit with a heavy duty arrow tip at the front. Dinah didn’t have much time, but she ventured a small peak back and let the weapon loose. 

The arrow tip ripped through the skin of the leading assailant, catching inside of him and letting loose a heavy electric shock while not letting go. Not willing to physically drag the guy herself, Dinah hooked the device to the side of her motorcycle and let her motor do the dragging. 

Up ahead she could see Superboy pulling to a stop just outside of a police station. Between her and him was a small bit of construction, with a psuedo bridge holding a few tons of equipment above the road. As she passed under it, Dinah let loose her Canary Cry one last time, hitting one of the support beams and letting it’s contents fall down on her assailants behind her. 

Dinah breathed a sigh of relief as she screeched to a stop in front of the station. She jumped off of the bike and was glad to see Superboy passing the young woman over to the police. When he Superboy turned to look at her, he frowned. 

It took Dinah only a moment to see what he was looking - the guy she had been dragging was stuck just outside of the debris she had crashed - his own legs crushed to a pulp underneath. The guy groaned at them, and Dinah could swear it almost sounded like a zombie from one of those movies. 

With a determined look, Superboy stalked over the downed demon guy and let loose a single punch to the guy’s face. It was strong enough that Dinah could feel the force and the gust of wind from this far away - it was a Superman punch if she ever saw one. And that was all it took to knock the guy out. 

While a punch of that force probably would’ve liquefied the bones of an ordinary man, it just knocked out the demon guy, whose eyes were closed by his chest still rising and falling as if he were breathing. Superboy gestured to the unconscious hellion as Dinah stepped up. 

“There’s a lead.” He said simply, frowning. Dinah picked up on what was unsaid, putting a comforting arm around his shoulder. 

“We didn’t catch all of the bad guys, but we saved a life. And that’s what is important.” Dinah said, pausing, “For what it’s worth, I think Clark would be proud of how you handled yourself tonight - and I’m glad he sent you my way.” Superboy shrugged. 

“He said he would’ve come himself, but the President would’ve thrown a fit. He thought it would be easier to just say I ignored his orders and went off on my own.” Superboy said. The two paused, taking a moment to look after the unconscious demon guy as a handful of Federales shackled him up and dragged him off. 

“Well… looks like we both lost our leather jackets.” Dinah said, after a beat, “Wanna go to that store you were asking about?”


End file.
